User talk:Rex700
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 08:38, December 17, 2010 |} |} What the? Is that the picture in killerjo.net in your profile? no, and it is the original picture of reganMc Neil,and i used photoimpact to turn it into a negative image.ablone 09:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) E0w pf0wzz Hello, thanks for your edit. Try to be good here, I'm tired of the vandals, plus I have school. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 14:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :CALM DOWN!!!!! This ain't a playground, so use proper grammar and spelling and other good english stuff! [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Second warn: No putting senseless edits. Third: block [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: why my edits are senseless?those are all true, such as The jack in the box zombie is actually dangerous when it is stacked up on a defensive plant. No intent to flame however.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, maybe they were. Just put them in the right place and with the right grammar. You can ask me for both. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 14:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do. Not. Add. Random. Categories. "Zombies with fast speed" is not acceptable, nor anything else. All categories are present and valid, no need to add anymore. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 10:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't make that random category. I just Added Pogo Zombie To the category.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 10:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Imitater Zombie Well looks like we have a same idea. My Idea is in here! and Here! Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why? #It Strong As gargantuar to make it more powerfull/ Make sure he can Copy at least on plant. #He can't Copy Threepeater bcause Threepeater have three heads, for the cob Cannon, He can't copy Cob Cannon because Cob Cannon is too big! #Also please Leave you signature when you want to reply other people's Message. Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 1.What about 30 hits and copy when entering lawn? 3.Hehe, I always forgot that.Sorry.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think no, You can kill him using: #Squash, He will copy it. #Cob Cannon #Or plant a Flower Pot in front of him. (he will copy it!) Cofee BAM! The Dele 13:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Gargantuar Category You don't need that category. If there is that category, there should be categories for every zombies. PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 09:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please If you want to create a category, write it with capital letters. PL T.A.L.K 10:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Other than that, the ones you created are unwanted. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No No more too specific categories, or I will block you for 5 days. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 10:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :PLEASE! Stop adding the Easy, Medium and Hard- Difficulty minigames categories! If you ignore this, you can be blocked for three days.. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :What the?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 11:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I unblocked you, but remove the categories... I'm tired... (yawn( [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) add this link to Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick 2 Pogo Zombie to here Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick 2 is edited by YOU! Hey Rex700! Don't get Angry if you were banned! Well iits actualy OK if you were angry... But Please if you were angry ,DO NOT FLOODING IN PvzAddict1276's Talk Page... An Admin ba u with reason.. And you know what is the risk if you being rude by saying Fuuuuuuuuuuuu****** without censoring it or being rude to em ,will make you be banned FOREVER! And the War Page, you said you tried to save an Old Abandoned Article. Even its an Old article doesn't mean it gonna deleted. Control your Anger! by Cofee BAM! I was blocked when Rex700 edited my Zombie NImble Zombie Quick 2 page and he didn't add the link for the Pogo Zombie! : Who are you? : I LIKE U LOL. : U ARE BAD. I HATE U. : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU! DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME EVER! YOU APPARENTLY ARENT AS SMART AS YOU THINK YOU ARE!My page.TalkBlogs IT'S YOU! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU NOW!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) IT'S A YOU! I'M ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG THAT PROFILE PICTURE LOOKS '''SCARY' IN NEGATIVE!!!!!!!!!!! +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 17:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sign thois Sorry if you were already told this or something, or like the update, but if you hate the pvz2 update, sign http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/bring-back-the-old-plants-vs-zombies-2 Ok, here is why I fixed it: 1. You call Pumpkin Witch "it" and "they" at the same time. 2. If the pumpkins do not affect them, then who cares about Pumpkin Witch's firing speed anyway? And, I just FIXED it. I agree with you about this. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2015 (UTC)